Chentinal Bkbtr
Chentinal is a Blood knight, a staunch supporter of the new liandric mandate, and undertakes the vital twin task of policing those driven insane or deluded under the crushing burdens of the blood elf race and ensuring those who enjoy the company of blood elves of the same sex may reproduce. Appearance Chent is tall, well muscled and board in shoulder. His immaculately kept hair cascades from triple barrettes to hang in a blonde main over his back, and his eyebrows sweep in a perfect arc, expressing the dignity of elvenkind. His strong chiselled jaw proceeds him like a battering ram. His eyes are pure green without even a trace of pupil or iris any more, a clear indication of his dedication to Kael’thus’ fel energy salvation. He is clad in the traditional green and red enamelled armour of the blood knights, eschewing more modern variations as being not worth his notice. In combat he wields a massive, 2 handed titansteel hammer in a fashion reminiscent of the dwarven god of smithing, smiting his foes with violent abandon. Personality Chent is a driven crusader of the elven people. The drive to maintain the purity of his race fills him with an unwholesome zeal. He can barely tolerate the other members of the horde, let alone the alliance. Mercy is not in him. Deviant behaviour, such as getting it on with another race, allowing halfbreeds to exist, claiming rank or privileges above ones station in life, or being a troll or a high elf are enough to put him into a towering, seething rage. In particular, he hates and despises death knights for the vile traitors they are. He in favour homosexual couples of his own race, so long as they commit to assisted reproduction, he considers this to be significantly purer than coupling with another race. History Chentinal was born into a merchant class family in Silvermoon city. His early years were full of happiness, laughter, travel and magic addiction. Teenaged Chent was with his family in stormwind when the undead plague began, unaffected by the scourge menace. The first they knew of what was happening to the north was when the sunwell exploded, cutting them off from their magical energies. The next several years were characterised by misery, poverty and withdrawal, so when Kael’thus’ announcement of a “cure” for magical addiction was circulated through the elves ghettos, Chentinal was eager and willing to sign up. His life forced restored by the fel energies flowing through his veins, he swore himself to Lady Liadran’s service as a blood knight. At the suggestion of an associate of his, Zafnafiel, he ensured he was assigned to security duties in and around Silvermoon city. The healthy bounties he was able to collect from turning in madmen, high elves, the demonically possessed and strange freaks ensured a steady income and a supply of life’s little luxuries. Friends, associates and others He occasionally is assigned to complete missions outside the boundaries of Silvermoon, and to his extreme distaste these are usually in the company of one Mex Carcas, a stinking shambling wreck of a forsaken. Mex apparently likes the duty driven paladin, and keeps requesting his assistance. Sometimes, it’s even granted. Chent thinks Mex is the cancer that is killing the forsaken, and is surprised at how often he has returned alive form missions where Chent was almost certain that the corpse had no more life in it. He frequently leaves madmen in the tender care of Dr Magnusanna, as he is convinced that pain is the perfect solution to ground people in reality. Or possibly because he really, REALLY likes seeing what the sadistic priestess will come up with this time He knows of Silandra and almost worships the ground she walks on. Her devotion to duty, and seemingly supernatural ability to come back from conflicts with the hordes enemies with only blood elf allies left alive has induced a powerful sense of hero worship. Silandra is the only female blood elf Chent would consider procreating naturally with. Zafnafiel was Chent’s mentor into blood elven society. Chent has a major crush on the flamboyant warlock, but has never so much as considered confessing, just in case it ruins their friendship. After all anonymous gay sex is easy to get on murder row. The PLCGBEF Chentinal has sunk much of his reward money into setting up and administering a charity devoted to ensuring the continuation of the blood elf race. Noting the large percentage of his people with same sex attraction, including himself, he determined to ensure that this would not impact on re populating after various scourge and trollish invasions. PLCGBEF stands for Pregnant, Lesbian, Cat Girl Blood Elf Foundation. The “cat girl” was added after Chent found that he was able to extort those who identified as animal/blood elf hybrids to be willing to get impregnated rather than be sent to the magestrix for questioning, or the good Doctor for “psychological treatment” These days the foundation hands out Kitty ear headbands and tails to help people with this disorder get into the mood. Samples of spermatozoa are solicited from homosexual male blood elves, and given to homosexual female blood elves to ensure reproduction. It is true that the foundation’s only tauren employee was let go after being unable to differentiate which was which category:Horde category:Characters category:Blood elfElf category:Paladin category:Curators Category:Articles by Rantinan